Siphon (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Paradise, Nevada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, claws, horns on top of his head | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vampire; former test-subject, teacher | Education = | Origin = Experimented on by the Weapon X Program | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Peter Nguyen | First = Death of Wolverine: The Logan Legacy #7 | Death = Wolverines Vol 1 20 | Quotation = X-23 is the one who interfered, Daken. I'll add her power to mine... and there'll be one less monster in the world. | Speaker = Siphon | QuoteSource = Wolverines Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = The creature known as Siphon was a former teacher who was experimented on by Dr. Abraham Cornelius for the Weapon X program in Paradise, Nevada. Siphon's new abilities turned him into a vampire-like creature who had an insatiable thirst for people who had regenerative powers, even to the point that Cornelius himself was scared of him. Siphon escaped somehow and started to track down beings who he could feed upon. It led him to Croatia where the mysterious figure Shogun held many of Wolverine's enemies prisoner. Surprised by Siphon's presence, Shogun released his captives to help take the monster out. Siphon first went up against the healer Elixir while in his black form hoping he could kill Siphon with his death touch but Siphon instead drained all of the life energy out of him leaving him an apparent corpse. Daken and Siphon went at it but Siphon was able to drain him of his healing factor leaving him close to death until X-23 provided a distraction to save him and allowed everyone to escape. Siphon's ability to track superhuman beings with healing factors put him on the trail of another former test subject, Fantomelle and Culpepper, in Barcelona, Spain whom Mystique and the others wished to recruit for a job. Siphon attack Fantomelle and her boyfriend in their apartment. The Wolverines arrived on the scene before he could drain Fantomelle, though Siphon defenestrated her boyfriend when he tried to fight back (he was rescued by Sabretooth). Fantomelle took advantage of the distraction to escape. While Shogun and Skel attacked Siphon, X-23 pursued her in hopes of convincing her of their intentions and convince her to board their ship, the Changeling, and get out of there. Daken and X-23 later tracked down Siphon to Death Valley so he could exact his revenge, but when they busted down the door to the abandoned property they came across Siphon already engaged in a fight with some vampires and Blade. Siphon, who regained his consciousness after draining some vampires' healing factors, and Daken decided on a duel to the death but after the fight went on for awhile, Siphon gained the upper hand and was about to finish Daken off when X-23 interfered and slashed Siphon with her claws cutting off his fingers. Siphon was still able to grab her in midair and was about to drain her of her healing ability when Daken told him the duel wasn't over yet. Siphon was defeated after he was double teamed by Daken and Blade. While they stood by his unconscious body, Laura convinced the pair not to kill him; because of her experiences at The Facility, she understood how it felt to be experimented on and turned into a killing machine, and hoped to find a way to help reverse what had been done to him. Mystique and the others arrived in the Changeling where they later put Siphon in stasis in order to study his regenerative stealing ability. After the Changeling crash landed in Arcadia when the Wolverines faced Mister Sinister, Siphon was found and captured while he was wandering inside the destroyed ship by Daken, who was convinced by X-23 (unbeknownst to him, it was Mystique impersonating her) to use Siphon as a weapon against Sinister. Siphon drained Mr. Sinister's healing factor, weakening him and allowing Shogun to decapitate him. Siphon was then shot by Mystique and sent by Portal to somewhere in Florida, alongside the rest of the Wolverines and Shogun. Hungry once again, Siphon attacked them and drained Sabretooth, X-23 and Lady Deathstrike's healing factors, regaining his consciousness in the process. Portal then appeared and teleported Siphon to the Nexus of All Realities, where Mystique waited for them. Using the Zhulong, a Chinese artifact that functioned like a channel, Portal drained the healing factor energy inside Siphon and sent him back to the where the Wolverines were. As Mystique was the only person with a healing factor around in that area, Siphon was used by the Wolverines as a bloodhound to track her and, after doing so, he was decapitated by Lady Deathstrike. | Powers = *'Life Force Absorption:' Siphon has the ability, and need, to drain the life force of other super-human beings with regenerative powers to sustain his own. He can do this by grabbing his victims with his claws and using them as a conduit to absorb the energy into his own body. The more life force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals. **'Superhuman Strength:' When Siphon absorbs the energies required to sustain his life, it also increases his strength to near superhuman levels as he has taken on such individuals like Daken, Sabretooth etc... **'Superhuman Senses:' Siphon's insatiable thirst for individuals who can heal themselves gives him an innate ability to track down these targets over vast distances and also allows him to detect who he is tracking based upon that individuals unique regenerative signature, especially if he has come in contact with them before. **'Healing Erasure:' Another aspect of Siphons draining habits is that those with self-healing capabilities who're drained enough lose their ability to regenerate indefinitely, as was the case with Daken who temporarily lost his ability of accelerated recovery as a result. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * If Siphon absorbs a good amount of life energy, he is able to temporarily regain a sense of self and who he was before being experimented on, but it only lasts until he gets low on energy again turning him back into a mindless creature. * Although Siphon is said to feed on healing factors and shows no interest in anyone else, he was also able to drain Elixir's bio-manipulation powers, and was even a threat to Mystique, whose ability to heal from injury is not the result of a true healing factor, but a side-effect on her shape-shifting abilities. Likewise, he was able to drain Lady Deathstrike's healing ability, despite it being cybernetic in origin and not a natural healing factor. * Elixir was apparently killed by Siphon, but he later resurfaces alive on the ruins of Utopia, back in his gold form with no explanation. Artist Peter Nguyen notes to the colorist indicated Josh was supposed to return to his gold form during Siphon's attack, but this was not followed. * Although own healing factor drained, X-23's powers were fully restored following Secret Wars. How or when her powers returned, even though Daken did not recover them for months following his first encounter with Siphon, has not been revealed. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Abraham Cornelius Experiment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Energy Absorption